


Honey I Shrunk The George

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Macro/Micro, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Smol George AU, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, george is tiny, micro without vore, no vore, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When messing around with magic, Sapnap discovers that the book he’d been teasing George with was an actual spellbook.Aka Sapnap shrinks George by accident and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read, antis and minors do not interact. 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy <3

So uh I had some bizzare feelings that may be a new fetish and made this to explore it. 

This is going to be a sort of book of oneshots all in a connected universe. These can happen in any order you’d like, since they really don’t have a chronological order. 

If you have requests leave them in the comments, I’ve never seen a micro/macro fic in this fandom before so I’m sort of excited to be the first. The first chapter will be introduction with each following chapter being a smut oneshot/scenario taking place in this au. 

Warnings will be put in the notes at the beginning of every chapter so you know what to expect, and don’t end up reading anything you’re uncomfortable with. 

Otherwise have fun, and enjoy the smut. <3


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction/backstory for the au, feel free to skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minors and antis don’t interact. 
> 
> Stuff included: magic, shrinking, micro/macro 
> 
> Gogy freaks out a little bit nothing major
> 
> Enjoy <3

It had been a quiet and typical evening in the Dream Team household. Dream had been in the living room editing on his laptop, and Sapnap and George had been busy doing whatever dumb things they did without Dream’s guidance. Dream never really bothered to interrupt them when they were having fun like this together, he thought it was adorable and it made his heart flutter every time he heard one of them laugh or yell a silly joke from the next room. It was blissful to listen to them while he worked, a soothing background of familiar voices that he much preferred to any podcast. He wasn’t surprised when he heard Sapnap joking about wizards and spells, since they’d found an old wizard’s spell book in their attic from the house’s last owners. It looked to be pretty legit, mostly full of spells for curing mild ailments such as a cough or joint pain, so they’d decided to keep it in their room thinking it made for cool decoration. He could hear them setting up a spell and chuckled to himself, wondering what bizarre thing they were going to try this time. Last week they’d managed to get a paper cut on Sapnap’s arm to stop hurting, so this week Dream naturally assumed they’d be doing something equally as fun and mundane and useful. It was more than a shock when he heard a loud scream of alarm, followed by Sapnap frantically chanting some counterspell. Well that wasn’t very reassuring. Dream closed his laptop and leapt to his feet, cautiously pacing his way to the door and knocking.   
“George? Sap? You guys okay in there?” he asked tentatively, ready to fend off whatever bullshit his two stupid boyfriends had just managed to summon.   
“Uuuuh Dream, I think we have a bit of a problem,” Sapnap squeaked barely audibly, still not opening the door.   
“I’m coming in to have a look, is that okay?” Dream hesitantly continued, now worried he was going to find a demon, corpse, portal to hell, or worse.   
“Yeah, yeah, it’s probably good if someone else sees it too. Just to be sure I’m not ya’know, hallucinating,” Sapnap mumbled, obviously in shock. Without another word dream shoved the door open only to have his eyes met with the most bizarre scene he’d ever seen in his life. In front of him was a basic setup, just the spellbook and Sapnap, seemingly normal. However, situated next to the spellbook, was a very tiny George. He looked to be about four inches tall with his usual proportions, and was staring directly back at Sapnap with the same bewildered face.   
“Sapnap, why are you and Dream so huge,” George mumbled, his voice still normal volume and pitch despite his newly found stature. It snapped Sapnap out of it and realization hit both him and Dream like a ton of bricks.   
“George we’re not big, you’re small. You’re like, really small,” Sapnap’s tone became increasingly panicked, eyes widened at the miniature version of George staring back at him.   
“What kind of spell were you trying?!?” Dream cried, yanking the book from Sapnap and reading the page it was opened to thoroughly. His heart sank when he read the words “Shrinking Spell” in bold calligraphy at the top of the first page.   
“We tried the shrinking spell, obviously we thought it was all BS!” Sapnap retorted, leaning down to be eye level with George, who had now stood himself up and was examining his now massive surroundings.   
“Of course it wasn’t BS Sapnap this is an actual spell book! If that healing spell worked why would this one fail?!” Dream shot him an incredulous look, bewildered by the fact that the youngest of the three could be so naive. Finally he found what he was looking for, reversal methods. All he could do was groan when he read the words listed. “The spell will naturally reverse itself exactly one month after being cast. It is impossible to reverse otherwise.”   
“Wait Dream are you serious?” George asked, tone increasingly more nervous.   
“Yes, look, it says right here,” Dream pointed to the words, holding the book at George’s eye level. George whined and flopped dramatically onto his back with a quiet plop, now that he weighed essentially nothing falling didn’t hurt anymore, so it was actually a rather fun thing to experience for the first time.   
“But what about streaming? And income and everything?!” George felt his panic increasing, chest heaving and tears pricking his eyes. He trembled hard and almost screamed when he felt a gigantic hand delicately scoop him up. He was lifted up gently to Sapnap’s chest, and he could hear Sapnap’s soothing familiar voice rumbling and echoing through him.   
“We’ll tell them you’re sick Georgie, and that you’re not able to stream. It’ll be okay, we can afford to give you a month off, Dream and I will just have to split rent until then. It’s only a month, it’ll be alright, it can’t be that bad being tiny, right?”

Little did Sapnap know, George would come to find being small wasn’t a bad thing in the slightest. 

George quickly learned that teacups made perfect bathtubs for miniature humans, and would constantly request for Dream or Sapnap to prepare one for him. He would have them run the kitchen sink until it was warm, then fill the teacup up almost entirely and set it on the kitchen table for him to soak in. It was very comfortable, and he often found himself dozing off in the steamy bliss. Dream and Sapnap on the other hand thought he was adorable with his new size. They would make him little teacup baths or give him a back massage with one finger, and he would always make the cutest little noises when he yawned or sneezed. He was undeniably adorable, and both Dream and Sapnap couldn’t resist it. They would coo at him and carry him around in their pockets and let him watch whatever he wanted on their phones while they worked. George obviously couldn’t complain, he was being spoiled unbelievably, not having to work, and everything was so much comfier when you were tiny. Life was good, and George was beginning to wonder if he really wanted to be big again.


End file.
